UN DIA DE ENERO
by Robert M. Pattinson T
Summary: este es un histora sobre una chica que en medio de un paseo por la playa en un dia de enero se encuentra con un dios griego el cual tiene roto su corazon. inspirado en la cancion un dia de enero de shakira


**Un Día De Enero**

Soy Isabella Swan, tengo 22 años vivo sola en una casa frente al mar, un poco mas allá de la playa la push, vivo con mi pequeño Eddie (mi perro pudder), mi mejor amigo Emmet me viene a visitar a veces con su novia Rose, ella me agrada pero a veces me asusta demasiado, oh por cierto casi se me olvida lo mas importante, nunca pero nunca me digan Isabella, me gusta mas Isa o Bella separando el nombre.

* * *

POV. BELLA

Era la hora del crepúsculo cuando decidí ir a dar un paseo por la playa la push a relajarme después de pasar un día de trabajo en la Empresa Newton, lo se es desagradable, pero hay fue donde me dieron el puesto de secretaria, así que fui enterrando mis pies en la arena.

_**Te conocí un día de enero**_

_**Con la luna en mi nariz**_

Cuando mientras seguía mi lento paso para no tropezarme, vi a un hermoso chico sentado una roca frente a la playa, fui allá a hablar con el porque supongo que es nuevo en mis 10 años de estar aquí, nunca lo había visto. –Hola-le dije curiosa.

_**Y como vi que eras sincero **_

_**En tus ojos me perdí**_

Cuando puso sus ojos en mi, me perdí completamente, eran unos bellos e hipnotizantes ojos esmeralda, -Hola- respondió con una hermosa sonrisa pero no le llegaba a los ojos eso me ponía completamente triste.

_**Que torpe distracción**_

_**Que dulce sensación**_

Me sentía tremendamente bien al lado suyo me conto sobre su familia, pero había algo que no me había contado y eso es lo que lo tiene mal, pero no lo iba a presionar no todavía, me dijo que tenia una hermana tremendamente hiperactiva, también que ayer había llegado de NY y se vino a vivir acá para el trabajo que por coincidencia era el mismo que el mío.

…………………………………………….5 meses después

**Y ahora que andamos**

**Por el mundo **

**Como Enes y Beniti**

—Humm... —parecía meditar mientras terminaba rápidamente—. Me parece que voy a tener que forzar un poco la memoria.

— ¿Forzar mi memoria? ¿Cómo? —pregunté nerviosamente.

—Algo como esto —me miró intensamente, pero con cautela, aunque había una chispa de humor en el fondo de sus ojos.

Apoyó las manos sobre la pared, una a cada lado de mi cabeza, y se inclinó, obligándome a permanecer aplastada contra la misma. Se inclinó más aún, con el rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, sin espacio para escaparme.

—Ahora, dime —respiró y fue entonces cuando su efluvio desorganizó todos mis procesos mentales, pero no le conteste—

Reprimió una sonrisa. Luego, inclinó la cabeza y rozó suavemente con sus fríos labios el hueco en la base de mi garganta.

-bien… bien, lo diré "eres…-dije sin terminar al darme cuenta que estaba aflojando su agarre- un tontito"-termine diciendo al soltarme de su agarre y salir torpemente hacia el baño, pero al llegar al marco de la puerta unos fuertes brazos me arrojaron sobre su espalda . Enrosqué mis piernas en su cintura y busqué seguridad al sujetarme a su cuello con un abrazo casi estrangulador.

-bájame… Por favor-le suplique aunque iba pataleando

-bien, te bajo- y eso hizo pero su siguiente paso fue acorralarme entre la cama y él-pero ahora dilo o…. la pasaras mal amor -si escucharon bien Edward si convirtió en el príncipe azul que tanto desee, que haría cambiar toda mi vida aburrida en una vida mas feliz y llena de vida, Edward y yo hemos estado de novios hace como unos meses atrás después de terminar nuestra amistad para empezar este magnifico noviazgo, sabia que todavía me oculta algo pero lo sabré cuando el este lista para decírmelo, no lo quería presionar ni nada por el estilo.

Su nariz trazó una línea sobre la piel de mi garganta hasta el borde de la barbilla. Su aliento frío me cosquilleaba la piel.

— ¿Y ahora? —susurraron sus labios contra mi mandíbula.

-Ok… "eres el chico mas sexy del mundo…- le dije rodando los ojos.

-yyyy...-dijo el y me besó, descendiendo despacio por la mejilla hasta detenerse en la comisura de mis labios. Sus labios rozaron levemente mi tembloroso labio inferior.

-"Mike no es mas guapo que tu y… nunca en mi vida en mi mas loca idea saldré en una cita con otra persona que no seas tu, porque eres mi… mi príncipe azul"…bien ya lo dije ahora puedes soltarme, no puedo creer que me alla echo decirte eso- le dije mas enojada de lo normal.

Levantó la cabeza para besarme los párpados.

**Ya te encontré **

**Varios rasguños **

**Que te hicieron por ahí**

-vamos, bella no te enojes solo quería confirmarlo- dijo con la cabeza gacha pero parece que no había terminado de hablar-_solo no quiero hieran como la vez anterior_- lo ultimo lo murmuro tan bajo que creo que me volví loca, por que no sabia si lo había dicho o no

No pude contenerme mas si lo había dicho o no me sentí mal por el deseaba protegerlo… lo deseaba, junte mi frente con la suya y lo empuje hasta quedar recostado, roce unos minutos nuestras narices para después hablar

-Edward me estas ocultando algo, desde que te conocí vi un secreto en ti que te comía y te sigue comiendo vivo, trate de… de ocultar que no sabia nada, pero me duele que sufras y mucho, pero no te estoy obligando a que me digas esa es tu vida, solo te estoy diciendo que estoy aquí para ti...-termine diciendo esto y sentí su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

- ¿Adonde vas, Bella?

-voy a salir un rato a dar un paseo, sola, y… piénsalo-dije para mirarlo una ves mas e irme de la casa, el necesitaba estar solo y lo entendía, así que decidí ir a dar un paseo a la playa, me senté en la misma piedra en que nos conocimos. Sentí que las horas pasaban demasiado lento para un día de enero como hoy.

-¿hola?-pregunto alguien al que pude reconocer la voz. Edward.

-hola-le dije segura, el cual le invite a sentarse

-Perdóname por favor- dijo al fin después de un rato ¿perdonarlo? ¿y yo por qué?

**Pero mi loco amor **

**Es tu mejor doctor**

**Voy a curar tu alma en duelo**

**Voy a dejarte como nuevo**

-No, no tengo nada que perdonarte…-dije sin poder terminar

Se tambaleó hacia atrás, deshaciendo el abrazo sin esfuerzo.

— ¡Maldita sea, Bella! Claro que tienes por que perdonarme, yo tengo la culpa de todo esto, debí de haberte contado todo desde el principio, pero me sentía un simple idiota, que si cuando te conocí vi que eras diferente, pero no puedo resistirme de dudar… —dijo jadeando-déjame contarte la patética hasta el día de conocerte…después si quieres puedes decidir te entenderé completamente tu decisión- dijo tomando un largo respiro, de verdad me dolía mucho verlo así.

* * *

Hola, chicas este es mi primer fan-fic y es cortito solo va a tener tres capítulos el segundo es un flash back de Edward pov y el tercero el el final de la canción espero que les guste escriban reviews por favor aunque sea un que mal, arréglalo, termínalo, lo que sea

Besitos,

_BIBI FACINELLI LUTZ DE PATTINSON_


End file.
